


Tension

by eeyore9990



Series: Fifteen(+) Femslash Fics in (20)15 [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, Banshee Powers, Cunnilingus, F/F, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Vaginal Fingering, implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/pseuds/eeyore9990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The months after Lydia calls Allison back from death are long, the tension drawing tight as a bow string. It takes very little for that tension to snap, and when it does… No one is left standing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emela/gifts).



> So even though it's 2016 (urk), I'm doing my best to finish my femslash goal for 2015. *sigh* I know, I suck.
> 
> But this one's for pale-silver-comb, who asked for Allydia and Alive!Allison training Lydia to fight (instead of Parrish). Welp, this is what my brain supplied. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The Preserve was still around them, nothing disturbing the silence but the gusts of their breathing. Allison stepped forward, dry leaves crunching under her booted feet as she lightly placed her fingers — just the tips — on Lydia's elbow, gently pressing upward. 

"You'll miss high if you keep dropping your elbow," Allison murmured, Lydia's hair tickling her cheek as she leaned in close. Closing her eyes, she drew in a long, silent breath, letting the scents of Lydia fill her nostrils. The strawberry of her shampoo, the clean scent of the makeup she used, her perfume… but under that was a musky ripeness that was all Lydia. A natural scent that made shivers race up and down Allison's spine.

Lydia sighed softly, shifting on her feet so that her body rocked backward, just a bit. Just enough that her earlobe brushed Allison's lips. With a small gasp, her fingers slipped free of the string. The arrow thudded into the target, a good three inches to the right of center. 

"Good," Allison whispered, eyes sliding closed as she turned her head slightly toward Lydia, letting the thick, red curls that hung free caress her face. Opening her mouth, she dragged in a shuddering breath, trying desperately not to give away by word or deed exactly how much it affected her to stand so close to her friend. 

Her _friend_.

She had to remember that, to tell herself a thousand times a day that Lydia was simply her friend, that she couldn't — shouldn't — reach for more. Shouldn't lie awake at night _aching_ for more. She should be content, happy with the closeness of their relationship.

After all, it was that very closeness that had kept her from death. It was Lydia's strength, her _will_ combined with the magic that flowed through her veins, that had bound Allison's soul to her body as it tried to slip away with the blood that poured from the wound the Oni had left in her side. The wound that was a harsh, jagged scar, twisted and ugly. 

Allison thought of that scar, of the ugliness of it, and her face crumpled even as she stepped back. Clearing her throat, she said again, a little louder, "That was good, but slightly right. Try not to jerk the string as you release. Just relax your fingers; the tension will do the rest."

Lydia huffed, tossing her hair back over her shoulder, a little grumble escaping her beautiful, full lips. "The tension will do the rest. Of course." Her voice sounded almost brittle, too tight.

Stepping forward, Allison caught her arm before she could raise it to grab a new arrow from the quiver strapped to her back. "Hey," she said softly, squeezing Lydia gently, concern pouring through her. "We can take a break if you need one. Or just quit for the day. You're doing great, but getting frustrated just leads to bad shots and—"

"I'm fine," Lydia said, voice firm as she raised clear green eyes to Allison's. Her lips quirked a little and she shrugged. "It's not like I'm unfamiliar with frustration. I'll be fine. I'd rather do a few more shots before we finish for the day; the light won't allow us to stay much longer anyway."

"Okay. If you're sure?" Allison waited for Lydia to smile reassuringly and nod before she stepped back, letting Lydia draw another arrow and nock it. Her eyes caught the fine trembling in Lydia's hand before she blew out a breath and straightened her shoulders, drawing her elbow back as she pulled the bow up, eyes narrowing as she focused on the target.

Allison stepped closer again, unable to deny herself this small pleasure. She stood behind Lydia, close enough to her back that if either of them leaned even a fraction, they'd be supporting each other. Of its own volition, Allison's hand came up, her fingers itching to fit themselves to the sharp curve of Lydia's waist, but forming into a fist instead as she forced herself to stop before she could touch. Before she could take that unforgivable step from which there could be no return.

"Ally," Lydia whispered, the _twang_ of the arrow releasing almost drowning out the sound. But then Lydia dropped her arms, the bow coming to rest against her thighs. She leaned back, pressing her back firmly to Allison's front, until she had to make the choice to back away or stay.

Allison's heart thudded hard, her blood _vibrating_ in her veins, making her shake all over as she battled with herself. She couldn't stand to lose this, couldn't imagine how bleak her life would be without Lydia's vibrance, her passion and warmth and fierce intelligence. But she also couldn't survive another moment without reaching out to that flame, without touching it, without holding it close… even if it burned her.

With a small sob, Allison collapsed forward, her greedy hands clasping Lydia's waist, her nose dropping to burrow in the soft, fragrant thickness of Lydia's hair. The bow clattered to the thick cushion of leaves an instant before Lydia turned, her hands coming up to tangle in _Allison's_ hair, her fingers tightening and tugging until Allison lowered her head and drank the sound of her name right off Lydia's lips.

The press of parted lips was far from sweet; the tension had wound them both too tight for that. Instead, it was as if they'd both snapped, their mouths already open as they met, tongues sliding against one another to taste, to offer up the secrets they'd been so desperately hiding from one another for too long.

Allison's hands gripped Lydia's waist, tugging until they were pressed as close as possible, until she felt the stiff leather of the arm guard Lydia was wearing scrape deliciously over her neck. As the finger guards got hopelessly snarled in her hair. She dropped one hand then, cupping Lydia's ass, squeezing it and kneading until Lydia's moans were vibrating her own lips.

Overwhelmed, Allison pulled back, broke the kiss, needing a second to drag in enough air to get her brain working again. She buried her face in Lydia's neck, her breaths each a desperate sob against the fragrant skin. "I… god, Lydia, please tell me—"

"I love you," Lydia said. "I love you, Ally, and I'm—"

But those words were all Allison needed. She raised her head, swallowing the rest of Lydia's words, not letting the stupid apology she could hear building have even a moment on the air between them. There was no apology for this, no sorrow in her soul. She felt unburdened for the first time in years. Free. Like she could _fly_ , she was so alight with happiness.

They kissed until their knees went weak, then they bore each other to the soft ground, giggling idiotically when Lydia's face screwed up with discomfort because the quiver was pressing into her back in horrible ways. 

Stripping that from her led to stripping other things away. First the arm guard, with Allison attentively mouthing over the red marks pressed into Lydia's pale, perfect skin until they were gone, faded away beneath her lips and tongue. Then her top, her bra, until she was splayed out on the brown and gold leaves, her hair the flame that would burn this forest to the ground. Her pink nipples puckered in the cool autumn air, so Allison warmed those with her mouth as well, even as her quick fingers took over the job of removing the rest of Lydia's clothing.

Lydia, never one to sit idly by, was busy herself, removing _Allison's_ clothing, swearing a little high and breathy as Allison's teeth latched onto a nipple, worrying it. "We're going to hate ourselves tomorrow," Lydia laughed, tugging Allison more firmly atop her, slotting their thighs together and working her fingers between them until she knotted up her fist, giving them each something to grind against.

Allison lost her voice then, nothing but breathy sounds punching out of her with each choppy exhale as she rocked her hips, forcing Lydia's fist more firmly against them both. "Why-y?" she gasped, the word barely coherent. A thrill of fear ran through her that Lydia might _regret_ this, their loss of control. 

But Lydia just smiled, all sharp white teeth and swollen lips, her pink tongue swiping over them tantalizingly. "Leaves and dirt. _Everywhere._ "

Allison groaned, unable to care, and dropped her mouth to Lydia's, sucking on her full bottom lip. 

Lydia's free hand ghosted over Allison's side, fingers unerringly tracing scar tissue that she couldn't possibly see. Then she wrapped that arm tight around Allison's waist, her fingers biting bruises into Allison's skin as she planted her feet in the forest floor and surged up, her muffled cry swallowed down by Allison as her body went taut then rocked with spasms, shivers tracing over her skin everywhere Allison's fingers touched.

A need greater than anything Allison had ever felt before overwhelmed her then, and she shimmied down Lydia's body, hands reaching under Lydia's ass to hold it up, hold it steady, as she buried her face between Lydia's thighs and chased after all the flavors of Lydia's orgasm with her tongue until Lydia began to convulse with a second, shuddering release.

"Ally, Ally," Lydia moaned, her voice sounding wrecked. "Please," she whimpered, "I need…" Her hands twisted through Allison's hair again, tugging, pulling to the point of pain. 

Allison left one last, lingering kiss on Lydia's mound before crawling up her body again, dragging her lips over every piece of untouched skin, mourning that she'd not yet tasted Lydia's thighs or her ass or the curve of her shoulder or the bend of her knee.

But Lydia's insistent tugging made her resolve to do better later, and she settled into the next kiss, losing herself in it until she felt fingers sliding over her clit. She opened her thighs then, straddling Lydia's waist, rolling her hips into the teasing touches until Lydia began to work her over faster, shoving Allison toward a release that had been building in the pit of her stomach since the moment she woke up to discover that she wasn't quite as dead as she should have been.

Her fingers were mindlessly gripping and squeezing Lydia's breasts when the dam broke, her orgasm shaking its way through her with a strength that made her jaw clench, her thighs tighten with the strain of it all. She rode it out, hunching into Lydia's hand, her own fingers squeezing so hard, she knew she was going to leave marks on Lydia's pale skin.

Just the thought sent another wave of bright, sparkling pleasure shooting out from her core.

When they finally relaxed, when the rush of _need_ had worked its way through them, when they were kissing simply to feel the other's lips against their own, Allison smiled, a soft laugh bubbling up her throat.

"What?" Lydia asked, pulling back, one eyebrow arched as she idly worked a few snarls from Allison's hair with her fingers.

"Nothing," Allison said, shaking her head, her teeth sinking into her lip as she stared in awe down at Lydia. Her beautiful, wonderful friend. Her lover. "I just… have you ever been this happy?"

Lydia pulled her fingers free of Allison's hair to brush them over the edge of Allison's jaw. She shook her head, her eyes a little hazy and glazed. "Never." Dragging her hand down, she pressed shaking fingers to Allison's pulse point and then raised her eyes to lock on Allison's again, the green luminous with a fine sheen of tears. "Thank you for coming back to me. I couldn't have survived losing you."

Capturing Lydia's hand, Allison pressed a tender kiss to her fingertips. "I'll always come when you call. Even if I'm an inch from death."


End file.
